OC Warrior Cat Lemons
by WildFire01
Summary: Just a young girl trying her small knowledge I the ways of lemons helpful comments needed... please only o.c's no Tom/Tom or she-cat/she-cat though, I hate that sort of stuff (no offence to gay people and lesbians.
1. Chapter 1

Character sheet

Lust, rape or love (matingclan is welcome)

Cat 1

Cat 1Personality

Cat 1 appearance

Cat 2

Cat 2 personality

Cat 2 appearance

Any interruptions?

O.C clans? Rouges?

No Tom/Tom or she-cat/she-cat I don't like doing those


	2. Fawnstripe and Nightfrost

F _awnstripe and Nightfrost are two characters from a book I made up on my iPod, and I ship them a lot even though they both get their separate mates._

 _Lust-_

 _Cat 1: Fawnstripe from deerclan_

 _Cat 1 appearance: brown and white patched she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Cat 1 personality: playful, a wonderful hunter, was a old thunderclan cat with her friend Hawkheart (O.C) before she and her mate were exiled for killing goldenmoon(o.c)_

 _Cat 2: Nightfrost_

 _Cat 2 appearance: handsome blackTom with white muzzle and chest, ice blue eyes_

 _Cat 2 personality: secretive, loyal to friends, hates fighting._

 _Ugh stupid Tom_ Fawnstripe thought, padding through the forest, she was in heat and her mate, Raintail, wouldn't mate with her! She needed to get rid of the stupid heat before it drove the other toms mad.

 _Perfect_ she had come to a clearing, and she began to get rid of her heat, massaging her pussy, pleasure flooding her body,

"Need some help?" Nightfrost's voice startled her, he had been watching her the entire time,

"Oh! Nightfrost!" Tucking her tail over her wet pussy, she saw his long member start to grow, it was huge! His mate, Sunheart, must be so lucky for that to be hers.

"I only want to help". He purred, there was something in his voice that she had never heard before... Lust.

He immediately pinned her to the ground, using his tail to untuck hers, even though her pussy was already wet, began to massage it with his paw, earning moans from Fawnstripe,

"Like that do you?" He purred inthat voice full of lust, he bent down to sniff her pussy and his tounge whipped out to lick it, earning another moan, he then proceeded to lick faster and faster until Fawnstripe felt something build up inside  
of her, then,

he stopped licking and cold air hit the soft folds of her pussy, and she whined in complaint,

He moved around so that his long, member was in her face and he dangled it infront if her mouth and he commanded

"Suck". Fawnstripe promptly took his long, member in her mouth and began to give him the blowjob of his life, nipping it, and twirling her tounge around the tip, she felt his member grow harder and harder in her mouth and he yowled

"I'm coming!" And he unloaded his cum all into her mouth and to his delight she swallowed it all.

"It's time!" He yowled and he nudged her into a hunting crouch, and moved her tail out of the way, he mounted her, the tip of his member just on the outside of her wet pussy, teasing her, he circled the tip around the edge of her pussy, going in a  
bitthen going out,

"Hurry up Nightfrost". Fawnstripe complained,

"Beg".

"Oh Nightfrost your member is so big! I want you inside of me! Fuck me nightshade! Fill me up with your kits!" She yowled, not careing if any catheard her.

"My pleasure". And with that he plunged in, his large member shredding her soft walls and she shreaked in pain, but soon her walls got used to his size and she started moaning in pleasure, as his member hit her g-spot over and over again asthe  
pleasuregrew, and she cummed all over his member and he pulled out, without cumming, and she moaned in complaint,leaving her alone for a bit, Nightfrost came back with a bunch of rocks which he began shoving up her pussy, and when all  
of them were in onewas hitting against her g-spot and she felt pleasure,

"Stand up". Fawnstripe struggled to stand up, but every movement made the rocks move in herpussy, making the deepest one hit her g-spot over, and over again until she flipped onto the ground,

"I said stand up".

"I can't", she panted "the pleasure, it's too great".

"Fine I'll drag you up then". And with that he tied a vine around her neck and pulled her up and forced her to walk around the clearing, every movement increasing the pleasure, until he took the rocks out and mounted her again, her wet pussy allowingeasy  
entrance, and began hitting her g-spot over and over again, until she cummed, Making him cum as well, filling her up to the brim with his seed.

"We should do this again sometime". Nightfrost ended with a wink.

"Oh we will", Fawnstripe purred, "every heat".

 _ **I hope you liked it, it was my first one and I'm not sure how it went, please comment something to help with my stories and fill out my character sheet for more? thanks, WildFire01**_


	3. Harvestclaw Willowheart and shineheart

Rape turning to love

Cat 1: Willowheart of Oceanclan

Cat 1 appearance: light brown tabby she-catwith white ear and tail tips, eyes are willow green.

Cat 1 personality: hates fighting, strongest swimmer in the five clans, can swim in the ocean with no trouble, her best friend pebbleear drowned when he fell into the sea

Cat 2: harvestclaw of streamclan

Cat2 personality: aggressive, powerful, crafty, and isn't afraid to steal from other territories.

Cat 2 appearance: Dark grey Tom with a white muzzle, what's paws and a white tail tip. Has Amber eyes

Cat 3: shineheart of Oceanclan

Cat 3 appearance: orange tabby she-cat with a white chest, has bright blue eyes

Cat 3 personality: bubbly, mischievous and always getting into trouble, best friends with Willowheart.

I didn't get any suggestions so I made my own again

* * *

 _Maybe weshould do some fishing_ Willowheartthought, she was sent on a hunting patrol with her bestfriend, Shineheart.

"How about we do some fishing?"

"Nah lets go hunt in streamclan territory". Shineheart laughed bounding towards the border,

"Shineheart stop!" Willowheart tackles her just before she leaps into the river,

"Why, your such a party pooper".

"Why don't we go and fish here, it's still their territory but we're allowed to drink, not fish from it".

"Good idea". Crouching down, the two she-cats peered into the clear water, looking for a fish when a Heavyweight pushed them into the river and hauled them to a cave on the other side of the stream,

"So, you two pretty she-cats think you can steal my prey huh?"

"It's not yours it's on our border as well, you should make it that the border is the stream so we can both fish in the river".

"Never happening pretty kitty, the rivers fish belong to streamclan!" He ended the sentence with a snarl, making the two she-cats tremble, "now, how to make you remember what the code says", he paused, as if in thought and Willowheart saw a chance  
/to

escape, and began to slink out of the cave but a heavy paw slammed into her back forcing her to the ground, "I don'tthink so little kitty". He growled, "I figured out what to do with you, hunting crouch, now".

"No!" Yowled Shineheart "you can't do this to us, there is two of us and one of you!"

"Correction there is three of me". He growled as two more Streamclan toms cake padding in,

* * *

Enter cat 4 and cat 5

Cat 4: Hawkfoot from streamclan, he is a dark brown Tom with ice blue eyes

Cat 5: Darkwhisper from streamclan, a black Tom with white stripes, he has yellow eyes.

* * *

"Oh no", whispered Shineheart, "I'm a virgin".

"Same", muttered Willowheart in fear,

"Ooh two pretty little virgins huh?" Purred one of the two new toms he was black with white stripes and yellow eyes,

"Yes Darkwhisper, we have some pretty little virgins who were trying to stealour fish".

"Well, we need to punish them, don't we?"

"Yess Hawkfoot, they must be punished".

"Well shallwe begin?"

"Ohh yes, we shall", Hawkfoot padded over to Willowheart, and nudged her into a crouch, and moved her tail aside, to inspect her core,

"That's one good lookin pussy you got there kitty, guys look at this", the other two toms padded over to look before going back to Shineheart, "well I'd better get you ready shouldn't I? You don't need to answer, of course I should, she cats can't  
/getenough of me!" He purred in a voice full of lust,

"Stop it!" Yowled Shineheart as Darkwhisper licked her core, but as she yowled, harvestclawshoved his erect dick into her mouth and he ordered,

"Suck it".

"No", she mumbled around the dick,

"What was that?" Darkwhisper growled his teeth at her pussy,

"Fine, I'll suck your stupid dick".

"There's a good slut",

Then, pleasure racked her whole body as Hawkfoot began licking her core, then it grew to her having to bite her lip to stop her from moaning as he stuck his tongue into her core, increasing the pleasure, then she heard a moan come from Shineheart

and

that was it, she couldn't help but moan, and before long, she cummed and Hawkfoot licked up all her juices,

"Hey!" Shineheart squeaked as Harvestclaw shoved his member into her core, breaking her barrier, making bloodflow to the ground,

"Oi Darkwhisper, come over here to her! Lick her pussy how you were doing before while she sucks my dick!"

"Okay, but I get to break her barrier". He muttered, padding over,

"Deal". He moved so that Darkwhisper could lick her pussy and he walked over to Willowhearts mouth, his dickwas erect,

"Suck it or die, pretty kitty".

"Fine". Willowheart growled, and she took his dick into her mouth and began to suck, until he cummed into her mouth,

"Swallow it all". Shuddering, she swallowed the vile liquid,

"Hey Hawkfoot come mate with this one, I'll lick Willowhearts pussy!" Called harvestclaw,

"Okay!" He meowed happily, and he mounted Shineheart and shoved his Dick up her core earning moans from both,

"Suck my dick, Willowheart". Darkwhisper purred,

"How do you know my name".

"We met last gathering, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you seemed so nice but now I can see that your actually not".

"Oh darling this is justhow all toms act around a she-cat inheat",

"How did you know?"

"Suck it now". Willowheart took the dick and gave him a better blowjob then she gave Hawkfoot,

"It's time". Purred Darkwhisper and harvestclaw stopped licking and moved so that Willowheart could suck his member, Darkwhisper positioned himself over her core, rubbing it with his 7 inch erect dick, making it wetter than it already was,

"You want this do you?"

"N-no", Willowheart stuttered,

"Oh I think you do", and with that he shoved his erect dick into her core, and breaking her barrier in one swift thrust earning a scream, forgetting that she had a member in her jaws, making it shudder in pleasure as the scream vibratedhis dick,

/"Ohh yes". He moaned, thrusting swiftly, stretching her core, making her cry in pain, until he hit her g-spot, making her moan, "you like that do you, you want more?"

"Yes, fuck me faster Darkwhisper, fuck me hard and fast, fill me up with kits". She moaned, and Darkwhisper smirked, and began to thrust faster and faster, until he could fit his whole 7 inch dick into her tight pussy, hitting her g-spot over and

over

again until she cummed in pure pleasure but Darkwhisper kept on going, then he thrust so hard his dick went straight to her womb and he cummed, impregnating her for sure, but he still kept going in those womb thrusts making sure that he would cumagain  
/so he would fatherevery kit she'd ever have in her life even if she mated with another Tom. His sperm would stay in her forever, impregnating her every time she was in heat so she would have many kits but she would come to his clan afterthis.

/

true fact she does

* * *

"stop! Please Darkwhisper!"

"Not until you decide to join streamclan".

"Never".

"Then I'll keep fucking you forever".

"Fine, I'll join streamclan",

"Willowheart no!" Shineheart cried, "don't join them it's all my fault!"

"You join to Shineheart then we can still be friends".

"I'll join, just so I can stay in the same clan as my best friend".

* * *

They both join streamclan, Darkwhisper and Willowheart become mates, and so do Hawkfoot and Shineheart.

 **The end**


	4. Note from the author

I know I said only o.c but I'm thinking on doing some lemons of my favourite warrior cats, because why not.


	5. Breezepelt and Ivypool

_**Not finished**_ _Cat 1: Breezepelt of windclan_

 _Cat 1 appearance: you all know what he looks like_

 _He's amazing (don't disagree he is and nothing will convince me otherwise)_

 _Cat 1 personality: you all know._

 _Cat 2: ivypool of thunderclan_

 _You all know ivypool_ she's amazing

* * *

Ivypool' perspective

 _The forest is so beautiful today_

I was padding through the trees, walking down to the lake for a drink, when I saw something... A shadow flittingthrough the trees _is it breezepelt? I haven't seen my best friend in ages_ then, a black Tom with amber eyes steps out of the shadows,  
/"Breezepelt! It's so nice to see you again!" I exclaim in happiness.

"Ivypool it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"To long, old friend".

"I needed to ask you something that couldn't wait for the gathering so here I am".

"We still both train in the dark forest... You could tell me then".

"They keep me away from other clan cats right now".


	6. APOLOGIES

Sorry for not completing the last chapter I never will, I will probably only publish every now and again... This is really something I do when I'm not drawing this is most likely going to go side by side with the book I'm writing on my laptop in other  
words I will never edit this story again... Sorry again


	7. The fact is

**Look everyone, I only do this for a hobby, and people call me a homophobic fuck, I'm a just a child, I've been through really tough times lately and reading these reviews aren't making me feel any better, last week everyone made fun of me saying I was a clumsy asshole who can't do anything right, just because I broke my teeth, And now they're saying I look better with fake ones, so I'm probably deleting this story, just after I do one for Shippersgonnaship because I think that I was a complete ass in ignoring their request. All of you, please stop with the hate, I've had enough of it.**


End file.
